Turning Back
by Radical Princess
Summary: HP and BtVS. When the Dursley's die in a car accident Harry is told that he has uncle, Spike. But when Spike and Buffy come to Hogwarts to meet Harry, they are followed and it looks like the school might have to be closed.
1. Leaving Sunnydale

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, nothing. I don't even own any characters unless I decided to make some up later in the story. I don't own Buffy, I don't own Harry Potter, I would own the plot apart from the fact that this has been done about a zillion times before. Oh well, just read this story that I don't own. I guess I own my writing style...

Authors Note- Hello everyone, my first Buffy fic, and even then it has some Harry Potter in it, Oh well. It starts with Harry but there is some Buffy and stuff later in this chapter. Anyway, just read this and please review, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1 – Leaving Sunnydale

Harry held his head in his hands, not crying, but he felt helpless. For his whole life he had lived with the Dursley's. He never loved them, they never loved him. But when they died in a car accident the reality that all his family was now dead had hit him hard. He didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say next, he didn't know where he would go for the summer holidays which were in two weeks, he didn't know who would look after him for his last year in Hogwarts, but he knew that he needed someone there for him. He slowly looked back up at Dumbledore and said two simple words which seemed to sum up all of his thoughts. "What now?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You have no other family Harry, apart from Sirius I suppose, though at this moment living with Sirius is out of the question." Harry had already expected Dumbledore to rule out Sirius, this was why he hadn't been hoping very hard on it. "Harry there is one thing that we never told you though." For the first time in Harry's life Dumbledore was looking uncomfortable. "Harry, you do have another relation, he's..."

"Hold on, hold on." Harry said quickly stopping Dumbledore, "So, I had another relation and you gave me to the Dursleys?"

"Yes Harry, you have an uncle."

Harry just stared; there was nothing else he could do. There were so many questions running through his head, but he was too surprised to even attempt to put them into words. But the more he thought about it his surprise quickly turned to anger.

"I had an uncle and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, he's more like your great, great uncle or something, Harry, there were circumstances..."

"How can I have an uncle, why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrupted again.

"Harry, listen. Lily and James, didn't have contact with this relative, in fact we thought he was dead, which well... we only just found out he is alive, you could say."

Harry still didn't know what to expect. "So... does that mean I can go and live with him?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry steadily. "No Harry, it's not exactly safe. But if he comes here then you can live with him, of course Buffy will have to come too. If they come and live in you aunts and uncle's house, then you should be allowed to live with them."

Harry stared again; none of this was making the slightest sense.

Dumbledore noticed the stare and sighed, "Harry, your uncle is a vampire..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why do I have to go to some weird magic place so that Spike can see some nephew that he doesn't even want to see?" Buffy said looking at Giles strangely.

Giles sighed, "Don't you think that this boy, Harry Potter, has the right to see his uncle?"

"Yeah... why doesn't Spike go by himself?" Buffy argued, already knowing the answer.

"Did you just meet Spike yesterday?" Xander asked incredulously, "You don't know what he'll do if your not there, I'm thinking along the lines of chaos and destruction, you know, all those normal things that vampires do."

Buffy sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but what about Sunnydale? What about all the vampires, I mean I'm supposed to protect Sunnydale, right?"

"It's O.K Buffy, we can handle it for a year, I guess. I mean, we're big and strong, don't worry." Willow replied.

"O.K, then, now that that's settled you better go and pack, Buffy. I expect that that's what Spike is doing now." Giles concluded.

Buffy still looked uncomfortable with the idea. "But don't you need me to fight vampires and stuff? I mean I am the slayer."

"Buffy, we're" Willow started.

"Yeah I know." Buffy interrupted. "You're big and strong and you can take care of yourselves, I guess if you need me I can always come back."

"Of course, if the vampires decided to take over the town we're call you and you can come and slay them all." Xander said.

"Now Buffy, you go and pack, you're leaving tomorrow."

----------- How was that? I haven't written any Buffy before so if its bad please tell me and I'll try and fix it. Please review because that's the only way I'll knowif people like it. Bye!


	2. They Meet

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing I tell you!

Author's Note- I'm back, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I guess I should have thought about the fic a little better before I started writing. From all the reviews I just sort of realized that this whole thing couldn't happen, not that I thought it could. Yes, Spike is way too old to be Harry's brother and so I have changed it too great, great uncle or something. I've changed the other chapter, but you don't really need to read it, the only thing you need to know is that now Spike is Harry's great, great uncle, not brother. Thank you to all reviewers, if you didn't tell me, I would have never noticed. Ohhhhh, the first chapter and I've already made about the biggest mistake possible, anyway, feel free to point out any more mistakes when you review, you will review, won't you...?

Another thing, some people have asked me which season this is set. Well it isn't really in a season as such, but it is set after Spike turned good and get the chip in his head, but before the last season, so somewhere in the middle, you choose. And now the story...

Chapter 2- They meet

"So... here we are." Buffy said uncomfortably to Dumbledore who was standing next to a barrier at the train station.

"I see you made it." Dumbledore said friendlily. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful." Spike said sarcastically. "I just love traveling long distances, I wouldn't miss it for the..."

"It was very good thank-you." Buffy interrupted quickly.

"Yes..." Dumbledore said slowly. "I have been told that you like to be called Spike that is correct?" Dumbledore looked at Spike.

"Yes" Spike answered shortly.

"I was just making sure. Harry is waiting for you."

"Oh joy." Spike mumbled.

Dumbledore decided it was time to show them the Hogwarts express. He leaned in to them and whispered so that no one else could hear them. "To get to the Hogwarts train you must walk through the barrier." He indicated the barrier with his hand.

"Are you mad? I am not walking though a wall." Spike said loudly, causing quite a few people to turn and look at him.

After the people had stopped staring Buffy said slowly. "Are you sure we walk through there?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I will go first; you two follow, just try and be unnoticed." Dumbledore turned and slipped quickly thought the barrier. Buffy and Spike stared, but followed suit.

Spike looked impressed. "If only I knew it was possible to walk through walls sooner..."

Buffy shook her head and turned too look at the train. "A whole big train all to us? Oh I feel special now."

Dumbledore stepped inside the train and motioned them to join him. "I suppose you can sit anywhere you want...but I think there are a few things that we will have to discuss about the summer first."

Buffy nodded and followed Dumbledore to the teacher's compartment. Spike trailed behind them.

Once they were all seated with drinks and a plate of biscuits in front of them Dumbledore began to talk. "So when we go to Hogwarts, you will only be there for a about a week, to meet Harry and maybe get to know a little about magic. None of you unfortunately are actually magic, you could say, so you will not be able to learn it."

"So what is the point of going to Hogwarts first?" Spike asked rudely.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "I would have thought that you wanted to meet your nephew straight away, was I wrong?"

"No of course not, Spike really wants to meet Harry, don't you Spike." Buffy gave Spike a warning look.

Spike looked at Buffy for a second before directly addressing Dumbledore. "I hope you know that I don't want to be here."

"It did cross my mind..." Dumbledore said vaguely.

"I only came because you said that you needed me to take care of Harry during the holidays." Spike said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry I am taking you to Hogwarts then. Let's talk about the summer holidays." He changed the subject quickly. "You will be staying at Harry's other uncle's and aunt's house. They are dead now, but by right, the house belongs to Harry. There is nothing really to be done except to make sure he is safe and look after him. I think this is all I need to say. If I think of anything else important I will inform you." Dumbledore got up and walked out of the door, leaving Buffy and Spike staring after him.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Buffy said still looking at the back of the door.

Spike shrugged and turned to look out of the window. "The sooner we get off this train the better." He mumbled softly.

The rest of the trip was spent with Spike complaining and then Buffy complaining that Spike was complaining. The train stopped with a jerk and a few seconds later the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. "We are there, if you would just follow me..." He turned and Buffy and Spike followed him. There was a carriage waiting for them outside. As soon as they got on the carriage started to move.

As they got closer to the school the castle became visible. Buffy gasped at the sighed of the high towers and peaks. Spike was impressed also, but decided to keep it to himself.

"It's magnificent." Buffy said, amazed.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

They got off the carriage and walked up the steps to the school. "I suppose you want to see Harry first?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"Whatever." Spike said gruffly.

Dumbledore nodded and lead the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Buffy was still marveling over the enormous school and jumped when a painting talked. "They talk?" She asked shakily.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Dumbledore said.

They got to the Fat Lady and Dumbledore told Buffy and Spike to wait outside. "Wikkle Mikkle." He said to the Fat Lady, who immediately swung open. He stepped inside and saw Harry sitting on an armchair near the fireplace. As he walked through the common room there were quite a few people who couldn't hide their surprise at the Head Master being in the Gryffindor Common room. "Harry, Dumbledore said softly, "He's here."

Harry looked up at him and nodded. He felt scared. Would his uncle like him? Would he accept him? Harry followed Dumbledore outside. Spike and Buffy stopped talking as the Fat Lady swung back again and Harry and Dumbledore got out.

"Harry, this is Spike, Spike this is Harry." Dumbledore introduced them.

Harry looked up at his uncle and their eyes met...

------------- And I'm going to leave it there because I feel like it. Anyway another thank you to all my reviewers and please review again! Make me happy, because being happy is good! I know that not that much has happened yet, anyway, please tell me if I did anything wrong or anything. Bye


	3. Don't know if I want to be related

Disclaimer- Is this necessary for every chapter? I would have no idea is you have to have it. Anyway, might as well put it in, I don't own anything.

Authors Note- I'm back with chapter 3. Thankyou everyone who has reviewed, you have all so great, -sniffs loudly- anyway, thankyou so much because when I first started this fic I was like I'm going to get no reviews for it, so when I got some I was really proud. Anyway, I suppose you don't want to know that I've made ANOTHER mistake, but I have. I have decided that in Harry Potter this fic is set at the end of 6th Grade, so then the holidays come and into 7th Grade. And if the fic were set then, then Sirius would not be alive. Be low and behold, in the first chapter I mentioned Sirius. Now for the benefit of the author, which is me, Please forget that I ever mentioned Sirius because he is dead and I will change the first chapter in due course. And now onto the story that I sure that you are dieing to read... kidding!

Chapter 3 – Don't know if I want to be related

Harry stared into Spike's eyes. Trying to find even a hint of laughter and caring. None. There was none, none for him anyway. He knew that if he were looking at his own eyes they would be filling with emotion, he wanted this uncle more than anything. He wanted to know there was still someone out there who cared for him. But as he looked up at Spike he knew that there was no one who cared for him, or would ever really care for him like a family.

"I'm Spike." Spike said stiffly and slowly, more because Buffy was staring at him, then that he wanted to, he held out his hand.

Harry took it just as slowly as Spike had held it out. He wanted to run, to run away and cry, but what did he expect in the first place? Did he expect his uncle to come up and give him a hug and pretend like he had known him all his life? No. He would have to give it time. He looked back up at Spike and said slowly "I'm Harry."

Spike nodded as though announcing that this was the end of their meeting. He then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "You going to give us somewhere to sleep?"

Dumbledore looked at Spike. "Yes, just follow me; you can go back to the common room Harry." He said giving Harry a smile. Harry stared at Spike's back as he walked away. He turned and walked slowly back into the common room. He saw Hermione and Ron in the corner and went to sit with them. They looked surprised to see him back so quickly. "So..." Hermione started tentatively. "How was it?"

Harry shook his head "I'm tired." He said suddenly and got up before walking up the stairs to the common room. Hermione looked at Ron before looking at Harry's back. "I guess it didn't go that well..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. That Dumbledore guy certainly went into a lot of trouble getting these rooms for us, he thought. He looked around his room his eyes resting on the table in the middle of the room and travelling around to look at the cupboards, shelves with many thick books on them, the huge maroon curtains that he had closed as soon as he got here, they stopped at the door that joined his room to Buffy's. He flopped back onto his bed and let his mind settle on the meeting with Harry. He had no idea if he had done the right thing, but then again, he didn't want him, he was only here for the summer because they couldn't find anyone else to baby sit him, that was it. Spike smiled at this new found knowledge, he knew it was the truth. But he just couldn't help thinking, if only I had smiled at him...

It was at that point that Buffy's door opened and she walked into the room. Spike sighed, she hadn't said a word to him since the meeting with Harry and he supposed this was the time when she was going to tell him that he should have been more considerate and all that stuff.

Buffy opened her mouth but Spike interrupted her. "I know I should have smiled that good enough for you?"

Buffy stared at him. "Fine, but I wanted to tell you that these little elf's that call themselves house elf's have come and given us dinner, it's in my room, ok?"

She turned and walked back into her room, Spike sighed and followed her silently, this was definitely not what he had in mind when he was told, you have a nephew.

-------------- sorry, short chapter, I know not that much happened but I thought that them meeting kinda deserved a chapter of it's own, please don't judge me on this chapter, the story will get more interesting as it goes along, because I actually have a story line for this, surprise, surprise! I also realise that some people are just a little out of character, I'm sorry, it's just so hard to keep then in character! Please review, tell me what you think and if I made any more mistakes, k?


End file.
